


skipped a few steps

by isloremipsumafterall



Series: the lance-ramon adoption [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: there's one rule in the Lance-Ramon house: don't bring strays (it's been broken twice and it's about to be broken a 3rd time, this one because the little girl only speaks Spanish and looks really scared)</p>
            </blockquote>





	skipped a few steps

**Author's Note:**

> okay so let’s pretend this is a universe where Sara lives and Laurel gets offered a DA job in Central City and ends up taking on the Black Canary mantle there to help the team out. also my Spanish is from google translate so if anyone wants to correct that please let me know and I’ll fix it. (also going with tv logic for some things here)

Laurel calling him in the middle of the day and asking him to come to the precinct caught him off guard a little; normally unless a meta was running about their day jobs didn’t mix too often.

“Duty calls,” He joked, saluting Caitlin on his way out and turning his back right as she rolled her eyes and hide an amused smile into her coffee cup.

He whistled walking up the steps of the precinct, greeting some of the cops he recognized on his way in and grinning at Joe when he noticed him.

“What brings you down here?” Joe lowered his voice, “We’re not dealing with some kind of problem are we?”

Cisco shook his head, pushing his hair back when it slipped from behind his ear, “Nah, Laurel just called me and asked me to come down, you seen her?”

“She’s in the back,” Joe signaled to the area behind him, “Came in with child services, think they’re running a case with one of the guys here.”

“Thanks,” Cisco smiled brightly, clapping Joe on the shoulder as he walked past.

In his sneakers, jeans, Star Wars t-shirt, and blue hoodie he stood out at the precinct amidst the cops who weren’t wearing their streetclothes.

He nodded to Eddie who also looked at him curiously, wondering if something must have been happening and Cisco waved him off, pointing to the back where Eddie must have known Laurel was because he nodded in understanding then.

It had kind of spread through the precinct that he was dating Laurel, as these things just happened. Stopping by a lot her first week there had probably spread them around.

Going to the courtroom to cheer her on a few times hadn’t stopped the grapevine from spreading then either.

He has no regrets about that.

“So what’s going o-” Cisco walked into the room where he spotted Laurel through the glass with a bright smile but came to a stop when he noticed the young girl sitting in the chair, flinching at the noise. “Sorry about that.”

He smiled at her to try to ease her discomfort and waved excitedly.

It was hesitant but he saw a tiny wave back in his direction.

“Cisco,” Laurel sounded relieved, by the way she held her shoulders he could tell something was stressing her out, she took a step closer and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, leaving her hand resting on his shoulder, “Thank you for coming.”

“Sure, not a problem. So who’s this?” Cisco was still smiling at the little girl.

“This is Isabella, she’s a foster kid who happened to be a witness to a crime. A colleague of mine is working the case.” Laurel glanced over at him, “She only speaks Spanish from what we can tell and mine’s still a work in progress.”

A few weeks ago Laurel had started taking lessons, she had wanted Cisco to feel free to speak whatever languages he wanted in their shared house and be able to understand him. But beyond the basics she was at a loss.

Cisco knelt down so Isabella could see him better, “Hola Isabella.”

She tilted her head curiously at him.

“Estas bien?”

She nodded slowly and then pointed at his shirt, “Me gusta tu camisa”

Cisco grinned, plucking the bottom of his shirt.

“¿has visto Star Wars?”

Isabella nodded more enthusiastically this time and then giggled when Cisco did an impression of Darth Vader’s breathing.

“Getting along?” Laurel teased from above, lips pressed together so she wouldn’t laugh too much at the scene.

“We speak each other’s language.” Cisco grinned and winked at Isabella who smiled back, “The language of geeks.”

He stood up again, only just then noticing there was another woman sitting in the chair across from them, watching the scene.

“So, what’s going on?” He turned to Laurel, raising an eyebrow, “Am I being used as a translator?”

“No, it’s-” Laurel hesitated.

Cisco’s lips twitched, trying not to grin when he realized where she was going. “I thought we weren’t bringing anything else home and the dog and cat were enough.”

Laurel looked a little embarrassed by that, she’d broken the rule by bringing in the dog she found at the side of the road one night. Cisco had broken it after by finding a cat outside STAR labs.

Though now Chewie and Sylvester (“He likes canaries!” “Really Cisco?”) were important parts to their household.

“It might only be for a few days.” Laurel explained, “But the foster family isn’t taking her back, they claim she’s too much trouble.”

Laurel made a face that had Cisco wondering if that family would receive a visit from the Black Canary one night.

She reached out, threading their fingers together, “I know this is a lot to ask…”

Cisco shook his head, “To take care of someone with clearly amazing tastes? Of course not. Though I think we might have skipped a few steps if we’re taking on a kid and please tell me I didn’t miss our wedding night.”

She snorted at that comment but beamed at him and inched in closer for a soft kiss, whispering ‘thank you’ for only him to hear.

When they pulled away Laurel turned to the woman who Cisco guessed was child services that Joe had mentioned earlier and began talking, Cisco in the meanwhile turned back to Isabella.

He raised his eyebrows in an exaggerated way, “Laurel te dijo que tiene un Wookie?”

Laurel shot him a curious look and he’d explain later he was just asking if she had told Isabella about their dog Chewie, or rather that they had a Wookie.

Isabella’s eyes lit up.

“Él es nuestro perro, y tenemos un gato.”

Isabella began peppering him with question regarding their dog and cat, what kind were they, were they friendly, could she pet them, and Cisco answered back easily in turn until Laurel called him over to sign some paperwork saying they’d be responsible for Isabella until either the court case was over or a better home situation could be found.

After a few minutes the social worker left and they were alone in the room with Isabella looking up at them curiously.

Laurel cleared her throat and looked over at Cisco, “How do you, ‘would you like to go home now’ in Spanish.”

Cisco leaned over and whispered it in her ear and then Laurel knelt down, “Isabella? ¿Quieres ir a casa ahora?”

Isabella glanced behind Laurel towards Cisco who winked at her and then she nodded, slowly at first and then rather quickly.

Laurel reached out to offer her hand and Isabella took it, Cisco taking her other hand when Isabella reached up to him.

“Home then?” He asked Laurel.

“Yeah,” She smiled warmly at him and Isabella, “I think so.”


End file.
